Key to War
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Lucy forged a contract with a God after he saved her. His contract is simple, but it he demands a price for his help. A price Lucy is unwilling to pay. Don't forget to vote. :3
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This popped into my head one day and I loved it! Hope you guys like it too. Enjoy the story and don't forget to vote.

Disclaimer: If FT was mine, there would be more lovin'. :3

* * *

Chapter 1

Underdog

(Lucy pov)

I had not expected such a response from the crowd. Has Fairy Tail truly sunk so low in our absence? Even with our reputation for destruction, the citizens of Fiore respected us. Fairy Tail held the strongest Mages, all proud to wear the Guild's mark. Erza: Titania the Requip Mage. Laxus: the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Gildarts: the mysterious Ace. MiraJane: the She-Demon. Natsu: the Fire Dragon Slayer. Gray: the Ice-Make Mage. Gajeel: the Iron Dragon Slayer. All of them powerful Mages that fought for Fairy Tail in the name of family.

How did the Fairy Tail name fall to the power hungry Sabertooth?

I sat in our Team's booth, simply analyzing the Sabers. The blonde Dragon Slayer, Sting I believe, was cockier than all of Fairy Tail's Slayers combined, a feat not easily achieved. Rogue, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, was reserved like the Memory Mage, Rufus. Orga, the green haired God Slayer, seemed uninterested. Yukino, a white haired girl, was the only one that did not exude smug cockyness. She kept peering over at me and shyly looking away. I thought ' _fuck it'_ and leaned against the glass dividers.

"Hi there! I'm Lucy. You're Yukino, right?"

She gaped at me, eyes glowing. "Y-yes! I'm Yukino! You're Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Yeah, I am." I giggled. "I take it you know of me."

"Of course! Every Celestial Mage knows about you. Not that I've met many…"

 _Celestial Mage… Oh!_ "You're a Celestial Mage, too?"

She nodded excitedly, a huge grin stretched across her. "Uh-huh! I have two gold keys. They say your Spirits boast about you all the time!"

"You must have Libra and Pisces! What are they like?"

"Libra is really sweet and always there when I need to talk to someone. Pisces is a bit reserved, but they are creative thinkers and very kind. And speak sarcasm fluently."

I laughed at her description of Pisces. "Wow! They seem really cool. My friends are very rowdy and I swear they love getting me in trouble."

"Really? How so?"

"Okay, don't go spreading this around!" I took a deep breath and lowered my voice. Yukino leaned in close. "Virgo is really into punishments. I have no idea why, but she is. She also has a thing for setting out clothes for me that are rather inappropriate to wear anywhere but the bedroom. Anyway, one day she took it a bit too far. She set out this ridiculous leather get-up and who should sneak in but my Team. Natsu started snooping around and found a box full of... um… toys."

Yukino's eyes widened in shock. "Say what?!"

"Yeah! Natsu thought I was stocking up for a mission. Gray and Erza actually understood the contents and jumped to the wrong conclusion. It took me weeks to finally convince them that the stuff in there wasn't mine."

We laughed together at the hilarity of the situation. "Oh man, that is precious!"

I wiped a tear from my eye. "Yeah. It didn't help that I had a book on bondage."

"You have a book on bondage?!"

"Sh! Let's not shout it to the world! But yes, I have a bondage book. Not for the reasons you're thinking! I use them to tie up and secure any thugs we encounter on jobs. It comes in very handy! Gajeel and I actually practised tying someone up and even how to escape from bindings should it ever be used against me."

"Really? Can I borrow it sometime?"

I pulled the white, seemingly innocent book from my bag. "Go for it. I'll even give you rope to start with. If you keep practising, you can go from nylon to silk."

"You have silk rope?"

I pulled the smooth fabric from my bag. "It looks pretty."

"Oh, it does! Well, thanks for the book. I'll give it back as soon as I can."

I shook my head. "Go ahead and keep it. I'm sure Virgo will be more than happy to supply another one."

"Thanks for the book. I suppose I should offer my thanks to Virgo as well."

A cloud of Celestial Dust appeared out of nowhere. The dust cleared to reveal a young pinkette dressed as a maid. "Punishment, Princess?"

"Not now, Virgo. Yukino is just happy to learn something new."

Virgo turned to the the wide eyed woman. "I am pleased that Princess is sharing the knowledge I gave her. Should you need anything else, I can give you addresses of shops that contain books and tools of similar nature."

Yukino scooted back. "Uh… No thanks."

Virgo's mask didn't fall, but I saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Hey Virgo, I'll take you to a store of your choice later if you want. You know, spend some time together. It feels like we haven't done that in a while."

"I am agreeable, Princess. Call me should you need anything." Virgo left with her stoic face and gleaming eyes. I couldn't bring myself to regret my promise.

Though I'm sure I will later.

"Um… Do you really punish your Spirits?"

"No. Virgo has always been like that. Every time I call her, she asks for punishment. I would never lay a harmful hand on my friends."

She gawked at me in astonishment. "Are all of your Spirits this crazy?"

"Every last one of them. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled shyly. "What other keys do you have?"

"I have Nicola! Oh my goodness, you have to see him! He is so adorable!" I pulled the Silver Key from its place on my key ring and summoned him to my side. He appeared with a poof, shaking with a smile on his face. "Isn't he the cutest?"

"Aw! He is so adorable!"

Plue shook and blushed under our attention. He started doing his little dance and Yukino squealed at the cuteness. However, I didn't know if I would be participating today so I had to send him back. I was hooking his key where it belonged when my fingers brushed against a new key. I was confused for a few seconds before realizing I had bought two new keys after Laxus had given me a key he found and named the store.

 _*Flash back*_

" _Hey Blondie!"_

 _I turned away from Mira in annoyance. I knew the second he entered the room even without his booming voice. The man's aura practically filled the air with anticipation and confidence, drawing all eyes to him. His scent of ozone and rain-soaked forest clouded my nose. Laxus was strolling through the hall, the brawling crowd parting to let him pass. His Team followed after him like little ducklings. Their devotion to such a man almost sickened me. The muscular male finally stopped in front of me, ignoring my ranting partner. "You're blonde too, Spark Plug."_

 _He cocked an eyebrow and faked a pout. "Your words hurt me, Bunnygirl."_

" _Hey!" Gajeel's deep voice boomed through the Guild hall. "That's my nickname for her! Get your own!"_

 _I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Laxus?"_

 _He heaved a sigh and raised his arm, twirling a silver metal between his fingers. "Well if you're going to be so rude, I guess I won't give you this key that I found…"_

 _I squealed and leaped to my feet. "A Key! Which Key?"_

" _Calm down, Bunny. I saw it in a store and it reminded me of you. I have no idea whose key it is, so you'll have to figure it out."_

" _Can I have it? Please!"_

" _I don't know, Bunny. You were awfully mean to me."_

 _I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I was so mean, Laxus! I promise I will never be so callous in the future… if you give me the Key!"_

 _He hummed, looking as if he were pondering a complex equation. "I suppose I can be nice just this once."_

 _I let loose another squeal and all but ripped the Key from his hands. I examined the metal with the utmost focus. I could feel the air woosh from my lungs as I realized whose Key I was holding. I leaped onto Laxus and wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly, holding me in place. I placed kisses wherever I could reach in my excitement. I said 'thank you' after every peck until Laxus pried me off. He set me down gently, looking a mix between irritated and pleased. "Laxus, I owe you a big one! I have been looking for her Key ever since my mother told me about her!"_

" _And who might that be?"_

" _Hold that thought!" I rushed past the Thunder God Tribe and made my way to the Connell family. "Asuka!"_

 _The little girl and her parents looked up. "Auntie Lucy!"_

" _Hey Lucy. You look mighty happy." Bisca smiled sweetly at me. Alzack spared me a glance and returned his attention to his wife._

" _So Auska, how would you like to meet a winged horse?"_

 _Asuka giggled. "Silly Lucy! Horses can't fly!"_

 _I allowed myself a small grin. "Oh yes they can! And I'm going to prove it!" I backed up and held out the key. I reiterated the first chant that had been seared into my brain. "Open, Gate of the Winged Horse! Pegasus!"_

 _The soft chime of a bell signaled the arrival of the Spirit. Pegasus stood proudly in the Guild hall, wings stretched heavenward. Her fur was as white as new fallen snow and gleamed like an opal, throwing off rainbows of color. Her feathered wings looked soft and supple. It is amazing that such delicate looking things could carrying such a magnificent creature above the earth._

 _The moment was shattered by the high shrieks of a joyful child. "PONY!"_

 _I shook off the daze and grinned at my new Spirit. "Hi there! I'm Lucy and I want to be your friend."_

 _Pegasus' ears perked at my name. "You wouldn't happen to be Princess Lucy Heartfilia, would you?"_

 _Everyone in the room froze at the feminine voice. Someone shouted "It can talk?"_

 _Pegasus stomped a hoof in agitation. "Of course I can speak. Though my mouth does not move, I can project my thoughts depending on the strength of my Master."_

" _So Pegasus, which days can I summon you and do I need to know anything particular about you in general?"_

" _All I ask is for Thursday off. I can carry two people and fly at high speeds. Do not summon me underground. I much prefer the open sky above me, not a roof."_

" _Understood. Would you be averse to carrying Asuka and I?"_

 _Pegasus fluttered her wings. "Nothing would make me happier."_

 _I turned to Bisca, quirking an eyebrow in a silent question. She nodded and patted her baby's shoulder. Asuka laughed and nearly teleported to the kneeling Spirit. I helped Asuka climb upon the horse's back, mindful of her wings. Asuka stroked her mane and sang about flying ponies._

 _I gave Laxus one last hug and a peck on his collar bone. "Thank you, Laxus. You have made me the happiest girl in the world. And Asuka, too."_

 _*Flash back*_

The roar of the crowd snapped me out of my memories. I looked up and the first thing I noticed was the scoreboard. Sabertooth was in first with Fairy Tail Teams A and B bringing up the rear. Gray glared lividly at a smug Nullpudding. I growled in restrained rage. I knew that Raven Tail was behind our defeat.

The speakers crackled to life. "Alright! That was an awesome beginning to the GMG! Now we move on to the battle portion of Day one. Up first is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail Team A versus Yukino from Sabertooth! Two Celestial Mages pitted against each other. Who will be deemed the better Mage?"

Yukino and I shared a look before leaving our respective booths. I received 'good luck's from Erza and Natsu as I left. Gray stormed past me as I neared the field. I heaved a sigh and stepped into the arena, The crowd was cheering wildly for a fight. A fight that I refused to give. I hated making my Spirits fight with their friends. I'll bring it up with Yukino and hope that we can come up with something different. If not… then I'll have to forfeit. I will _not_ force my friends to fight their family!

Even if my Guild hates me for it.

We stood there in the sandy pit, simply staring at one another. My heiress training allowed me to wipe my face of all emotion while Yukino's nervousness seeped from her every pore. I wondered if she was scared to face me, but I brushed the thought off as ridiculous. Erza and Natsu are scary. Me… not so much.

"I'm sorry, but I will not fight you."

The only display of shock I allowed was the raising of my brows. Yukino bowed her head in defeat, shrinking under the glares of her Team. I fully registered her words and sighed in relief. "Oh thank the Gods! I thought I was going to have to forfeit!"

She gasped. "Me too!"

"I don't want my family to fight their friends."

"I was thinking the same thing!"

"It's so nice to have someone understand."

"I know, right?"

A faked cough drew our attention to the pumpkin headed mascot/referee. He looked a happy albeit uncomfortable under the glares of the Sabertooth Guild. From Yukino's nervous fidgeting, I guessed that she would be yelled at later for her friendliness to their 'enemy'. It made me sad that she was restricted in such a manner. "Uh… Are we…. ready to begin?"

I glared down at the annoying little… thing. "We are having a conversation."

"Gah!" He leaped back at the dark aura surrounding me. Something I only released when Natsu had done something particularly irritating. "I… I understand, but we must begin the match!"

An idea struck me. Due to my mother's tutoring, I had studied Celestial Spirits and their abilities. I even had a book at home given to me before she died. I knew Libra used Gravity Magic. She is able to increase or decrease the gravity of a specific person, place, or object. Such a Magic was handy in a fight against multiple enemies. Or in a simple game of pumpkin tennis.

A dark smile stretched across my face and I leaned over to whisper in my new friend's ear. She giggled and nodded. We hovered over the annoying little… thing (what the hell is it anyway?). "We have decided to play a game."

He tried backing away. "Uh…"

Yukino and I summoned Libra and Virgo, both having an idea of our plan. "I like to call it… pumpkin tennis."

Virgo appeared in front of me. "The tennis court is ready, Princess."

"Thank you, Virgo. Would you care to referee?"

"Of course, Princess." She disappeared in a cloud of dust, reappearing a second later perched upon a tall viewing chair. She wore her usual maid dress with a frilled visor. A silver whistle dangled from her neck.

The pumpkin… man stumbled away from us. "N-N-Now wait a minute… Gah!" he started wailing when his feet left the ground. Libra stood to the sideline, radiating sick joy at the… thing's displeasure. Yukino and I took our places at the ends of the quickly crafted court and picked up the larger-than-normal rackets left for us by Virgo. Said Spirit stood up and flipped a coin.

Yukino shouted, "Heads!"

She lifted her hand. "Tails. Lucy serves."

"You know how to play, right?"

She nodded, "Sure do."

I nodded and lined up my racket to the pumpkin man. "Best two out of three!"

"Deal!"

 **THWAP** "AAHHHHHHHHH!"

Back and forth we went, hitting the pumpkin man between us. We were doing well and I decided to start a conversation.

"So Yukino," **THWAP** "What made you decide to become a Celestial Mage?"

"When did you" **THWAP** "Get the tattoo?"

I stumbled. "First point to Yukino! Yukino serves!"

"Thank you, Chaptain Obvious!" I roared at the nosy bastard. I huffed and turned to Yukino who was currently poking the floating pumpkin man. "What tattoo?"

She pointed to her chest, the top of her cleavage. "The one between your… uh…. I only saw it because the of the red coloring. It's hidden in your cleavage, a good spot if you want to get a tattoo you don't want anyone to see."

 _Oh…_ That _tattoo._

 _*Flashback*_

 _I stared up at the man, no… the_ God _, that saved my life and virginity._

 _A very good looking God._

 _My knees buckled just looking at him. Deep black, wavy hair that brushed his shoulders. The seven o'clock shadow covering his jaw. Oh, that jaw line. His face looked so damn perfect. And his body… muscles. All muscles! He is so damn_ ripped! _All the men I have met in my life, all those uptight suitors, were nothing compared to this Adonis before me. Even his sweat didn't deter me like it did with those pompous pricks after my father's fortune. In fact, it drew me in. His rugged and sweaty appearance screamed of sexual satisfaction instead of post-battle adrenaline. He even had a tattoo. And nipple piercings! Oh,_ fuck me, _the nipple piercings! I've always known I wasn't into those clean cut boys my father all but threw me at in hopes of forging a business alliance. As I grew older and more mature, with only Aquarius to ask for love advice, I'd thought that I was incapable of lust. I despised the well-groomed men presented to me, and the few I met that weren't well-groomed were assholes._

 _This man… This is the first time a male has ignited such passion in me._

 _It was as if the air around him, his aura, was screaming '_ come fuck me!'.

 _His smile held a predatory glint. He bowed slightly, holding out one large and calloused hand. "You wanna make a deal?"_

 _*Flashback*_

"Uh… Yeah! I got a tattoo of a key after I ran away from home."

Yukino smiled. "Really? Is that the only one?"

"Yes." _Wait a minute…_ "No."

She arched an eyebrow. "You… wanna elaborate?"

"No. If I told you what it is and where it's placed, I will never live it down."

"Is it an inside joke or something?"

 _More like a irritating nickname._ "You could say that."

She stared at me for a few seconds and a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Is it on your ass?"

"... No."

Her smile grew wider. "Are you lying?"

"... No."

"Oh my god, you got a tattoo on your ass."

"I was drunk."

She crossed her arms, grin still in place.

"Very drunk."

A shout was heard from the stadium. "It's a bunny! It's a bunny, isn't it?"

"SHUT UP, METAL-FACE!"

"If 'Bunny Girl' is tattooed on your ass, I will never let you live it down!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"Mark my words, Bunny Girl! I _will_ see that tattoo! If it says 'Bunny Girl', I'm taking pictures and framing them on my wall! Might even sell a few!"

"FUCK YOU! IT ISN'T 'BUNNY GIRL'!" I turned to face Yuki. "I was very, very, _very_ drunk."

"Hey Blondie! Shut your trap and play!"

Yukino and I turned to glare up at her blond Teammate. Sting. The little asshole oozed cockiness, more than Laxus ever could. A confident man is attractive, but this level of arrogance is sickening. The bastard is cruel and power-hungry. He is everything I hate in a man. He needs to be taken down a notch.

I glanced at Yukino, catching her eyes before gesturing towards the pumpkin man. She nodded and whispered to to Libra.

"You know what, Yukino? I think we need a new ball. This one is getting boring."

"I think you're right. Lucy. Would you do the honors?"

"Gladly." I unraveled my whip and sent it flying towards Team Sabertooth. The glowing blue and gold whip wrapped around Sting's torso. I pulled with all my might and sent him hurdling through the air, screaming like a little girl. Libra caught him in her gravity field and gently lowered him to Yukino's side. "Your serve, Yuki."

"Yuki?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Yuki! A shortened version of your own name."

She smiled softly. "I like it… Yuki."

"Alright, Yuki. I'm ready!"

Yuki brought the racket back as far as she could. "Service!"

 **THWAP**

I rushed to reach him in time before he hit the ground. **THWAP**

We ignored Sting's cursing. "So Lucy? Hiding anything else?" **THWAP**

"Well," **THWAP** "I'm thinking about getting a piercing."

"Oh really?" **THWAP** "Where?"

 **THWAP** "My nipples."

Sting hit the ground face first, right beside a prone pumpkin man. "Ow…"

Virgo blew her whistle. "Point to Lucy! Lucy serves for the tie-breaking round!"

Yukino stood on the other side of the net with wide eyes. "You're thinking about doing what now?"

"Getting my nipples pierced. Or my bellybutton. Maybe even both."

The white haired woman blushed deeply. "W-Why would you want to do that?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, it's your body. You can do whatever you want to it, I guess."

"Excuse me, my lovelies, but your little game is taking up quite a bit of time." A short, stocky, and (unfortunately) familiar man slid next to Sting. Even if I hadn't seen or heard his distinctive voice, his overbearing cologne gave him away. "I know you ladies tend to enjoy conversation, but this is not the time nor place."

A tick mark appeared on Yuki's head. "Are you saying women talk too much?"

The space around Ichiya sparkled. "I cannot lie to such beautiful and sweet-smelling ladies. I know for a fact that women are prone to needless chatter… Please put me DOWN!"

"Hey Lucy, the last ball is down for the count. What do you say to Ichiya tennis?"

I lifted my racket, ignoring the man caught in Libra's magic. "I'm game."

"You know?" Yuki swung her over-sized racket around as she walked to the middle of the court. "I think this little game we've got going on here is against the rules."

"No it's not. They said we had to battle. What _kind_ of battle they haven't said."

"Kind?"

I nodded. "We do have to battle, but they never said how. It could be a battle of strength, wits, or even beauty. We could sit here and play chess without breaking any rules. Though I wouldn't suggest it. Dull game chess."

Yuki stared at me with a mixture of shock and admiration. "I get the distinct impression the Fairies are good at bending the rules to suit them."

"You bet your ass!" I lined up my racket to a stuttering Ichiya, smiling at the loud cheers coming from my red-headed Teammate. I drew it back. "Service!" **THWAP**

"OW, THAT HURT!"

We paid no attention to his 'needless chatter' and talked like old friends.

"Hey Yuki!" **THWAP** "You should get one with me!"

 **THWAP** "Get what?"

"A piercing!" **THWAP**

"Why should I?" **THWAP** "It sounds painful."

 **THWAP** "Because it would look awesome! And," **THWAP** "I know of this really cool belly button piercing that," **THWAP** "has a chain encircling the waist!"

 **THWAP** "That sounds really cool!"

 **THWAP** "Damn right!"

"I guess there's," **THWAP** "no harm in looking. I'm not piercing my," **THWAP** "nipples, though!"

"That's fine!" **THWAP** "I'm still thinking about it." **THWAP** "Among other things."

"Really?" **THWAP** "Like what?"

"My clit." **THWAP**

Yukino didn't just stumble. My opponent tripped over her own feet and greeted the floor with her face. Ichiya landed in front of her, groaning in pain.

 **FWEEP** "Lucy wins 2-1!"

Virgo and Libra dismissed themselves, taking the rackets and tennis court with them. I walked over to Yukino and held out a hand. She looked between me and her Team. She hesitantly placed her hand in mine and allowed me to help her to her feet. She dusted herself off, mumbling her thanks.

"Hey, I hear there's a great bar not far from the hotel my Guild's staying at. You wanna grab a drink there and hang out?"

She looked at me and smiled. "That sounds fun."

"Great! I'll meet you by the fountain, okay?"

"See you then!" She nodded and walked away, still wearing that carefree grin. I followed her lead and made my way back to my Team's balcony. Natsu and Elfman cheered over how awesome I was while Erza and Gray settled on congratulating me. We watched the rest of the battles, cheering on our friends and Mystogan (aka Jellal) as they battled for honor and victory.


	2. Happy Birthday to Me :3

Alrighty, ladies and gents. The time has come for me to announce the winner of the poll. And for me to come to terms with the fact that I'm one year older. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

So now, without further ado, I give you the winner of the story poll.

Drumroll, please.

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

...

 **The Meaning of Family with an astounding 104 votes!** Wow!

However, since I really don't want to leave my HP fans hanging, i've decided to continue the holder of second place, **Draconic Motherhood** , as well: with 52 votes. Only 2 more than _Gift of the Dragon God_.

Thank you to everyone who voted. It really warms my heart to know that so many people enjoy my silly little fanfictions. I know you all have high expectations for me and every chapter I post and I only hope I can live up to them. I know it's impossible to please everyone, but I can damn well try.

Thanks again for voting.

-SPN :3


End file.
